Avengers two point oh
by DoubblySquared
Summary: When Fury announces that the team has to train their potential successors that will be sent to live with them and participate in missions with them, the Avengers do not know how to react. They are superheroes, not baby sitters. How will the team cope with bionic spies teenagers living under the same roof as them? Especially when one of them happens to be Coulson's daughter? R&R pls
1. Chapter 1

_Stark Tower_

In the early morning of June 21st, the Stark Tower had fallen peacefully into the clutches of rare silence. Hours earlier, a recalcitrant genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist had gone to bed at Pepper's pertinacious requests (that bordered on threats).

Clint had followed soon after, mutely but indignantly, after Natasha had sent a look that no one else could read, his way. Bruce, down in the lab, had collapsed over his stack of science journals, glasses balancing askew atop the bridge of his nose.

And so no one, but JARVIS, the A.I., saw Steve, who was always an early riser, slump into the couch and hunch over a coffee table where a blank lined paper lay beside a pen engraved with the words 'Stark Industries' in gold.

Steve reached for the pen, clicked it, and started to write.

_Dear Peggy,_

Unclick. Click. Unclick.

The psychologist down at SHIELD Medical had advised him to express his feelings about his "waking up in the future" by putting them into words in the form of a letter to Peggy. It was a cathartic release, or so the doctor had said, but so far, Steve had yet to feel any of the relief he was promised.

Click. Unclick. Click.

It had been seventy years since she'd last seen him. _Seventy years._ It was an entire lifespan. A whole different century. But to him, it had only been months. _Months,_ since he promised to go out on a date with the girl of his dreams, a girl who had now aged enough to be his grandmother.

Unclick. Click. Unclick.

Who would have known that the _entire world_ would have changed in that short span of time? To say it was disconcerting was nothing short of an understatement.

Click. Unclick. Click.

What _could _he tell her? _Hey, how have you been, sorry I couldn't make it for that date seventy years ago but hey, let's try again this weekend, _just didn't cut it.

Unclick. Click. Unclick.

Steve didn't want to sound ungrateful. It wasn't that this century was without its perks. The food, the medicine, the living conditions were infinitely better now than they were in his time.

Yet he couldn't help but long for the stale, almost inedible meals prepared in the throes of war, devoured by famished soldiers as though it was a feast of magical properties.

He couldn't help wish he could once again lounge on his hard, uncomfortable bed underneath a leaky roof, water sneaking through the holes and splashing against his face when it rained.

And most of all, he couldn't help but close his eyes and murmur a prayer that he would wake up in a time where tablet computers and mobile phones the size of his palm didn't exist.

Click. Unclick. Click.

The Avengers were his best friends. They were his family, no doubt about it. And he wouldn't hesitate to take a bullet for any one of them. But they _just weren't Bucky._ No one could ever replace the friend who grew up by his side since he was a child, fending of the bullies that Steve dared to challenge but didn't have the strength to.

Just as no one could ever replace Peggy, or Howard, or his team in the war.

Unclick. Click. Unclick.

It just wasn't the same.

The 21st century wasn't where he belonged.

Unclick. Click—

The pen snapped in his vice-like grasp, fragile plastic giving way under the coax of his super-soldier force. Ink hurtled out and vaulted across the distance, enthusiastically slamming themselves all over the paper, before sliding down in wet dribbles.

A globule of ink burst against the paper, smearing the only two words on the paper, and shrouding them in a blotch of dark blue ink.

Well so much for a cathartic release.

A heavy sigh rumbled heartily out of his chest and rose into the air. JARVIS thankfully made no comments.

He swept a hand across the table, sending the pitiful remnants of broken plastic and the crushed ball of ruined, blotchy paper tumbling down the side of the table and into the wastebasket.

He rose to his feet, intent on searching for new stationery. Surely Tony Billionaire Stark would have pens and paper lying around somewhere.

A drawer marked 'Stationery' caught his eye. He ambled over and pulled it open, only to find everything non-stationery in a heap of disarray within the compartment.

There were spare bits from an Iron Man suit that Tony deconstructed weeks ago, for some reason Steve didn't know, a stack of rumpled tracing paper with sketches of the team's upgraded uniforms and the occasional, odd tablet.

By now, Steve was pretty confident in his assumption that Tony kept a tablet everywhere— in the cereal cabinet, in the toilet, in between the cushions on the couch— just so he could have one in hand whenever he wanted.

It was an old model; one that had been all the rage while Steve was still slumbering beneath the ice, the world spinning in a whirlwind of change around him.

Steve, refusing to be maudlin about it, began pillaging fiercely through the drawer. It was labeled stationery, so it once _must _have contained stationery. Surely there was still a pen or two in here? Surely time didn't erase everything and replace it with unrecognizable things you never thought were possible?

He wasn't so sure he was talking about the pen anymore.

He unearthed an expired box of chocolates— oh Tony, what would Pepper say when she sees that you hid her gift from that unctuous shareholder?— found a broken half of a comb, and success; A pen!

A clear of a throat broke the silence. The pen fell out of his grasp, plummeting back into the cluttered chaos below. He whirled around, falling into a crouch, arms raised in a defensive stance.

Two figures stood before him. One was tall, dark and imposing. A black cloak hung off his shoulders, cascading down his body in black, intimidating waves. He was bald, with thin lips that Steve was sure he'd never seen curve into a smile that was affable and not frightening. But his most distinguishable feature was the eye patch that lay over one eye, hiding it from view.

Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD.

Beside him stood a girl, petite with startling blue eyes and slightly over shoulder-length mocha-brown hair. She couldn't have been more than seventeen. Her gaze seemed to reach deep into his soul and unravel the secrets he didn't even know about himself; he shuddered, though it was the result of more than just her penetrating gaze. There was something deeply familiar about her, something he couldn't put his finger on.

He decided to ask the obvious question. "How—"

Fury must have been anticipating it, he was _the_ spy after all, because he interrupted Steve with a "All will be explained in due time, Captain. Now, if you don't mind, could you get the team down here so we can discuss matters at hand?"

It wasn't a question.

"JARVIS?" Steve called out.

If someone was impersonating Fury, there was no way he could get past JARVIS, could he?

JARVIS, bless his system, understood the implied question. "I have informed the others. They are on their way over now. Please, make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea?"

Well, if JARVIS wasn't alarmed, Steve saw no need to be either. Instead, he moved to occupy his previous spot on the couch, and observe the pair who had somehow managed to get into the tower without notice.

"I'm Steve Rogers," he volunteered to break the uncomfortable silence.

For a moment, that unnerving gaze slid off his face and turned to Fury, who, despite the cool, emotionless exterior he exuded, squirmed the slightest bit in discomfort. Respect for the Director bludgeoned Steve into hiding the grin that threatened to break out upon his face.

He wouldn't smile for long.

She turned back to him. "I know."

He gulped.

"Ah Fury!" a voice Steve had never been more thankful in his life to hear, emerged and filled the foreboding silence. "What a delight! What brings you here?"

Tony, sanguine as always, headed straight for the coffeepot, as though it had been his plan all along to have Fury crash his living room with an unknown teenaged girl.

The others flocked in after him: Clint, somehow utterly alert in creased Hawkeye pajamas; Natasha looking as impeccable as always in an unwrinkled skin-tight dress; and Bruce, blearily rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

Together they made up the formidable Avengers.

Fury gestured for the team to take their seats. "Now, the Avengers Initiative was a success. You saved Manhattan from Loki's hands, _and_ you showed the Executive Board of Directors just what you can do."

Silence, as he cast his one-eyed gaze across the team. "But," he paused. "No matter how extraordinary, no matter what _enhancements,_" here, gave Steve and Bruce a meaningful glance, "you got, you still aren't immortal. One day, you'll have to retire, and when that day comes, a new team needs to be ready to take over and keep the world safe from harm."

Tony set his mug down. "I—"

"The Executive Board of Directors and I have come to an agreement that the potential team shall commence training with you. Each of the team members will be sent to live with you, go on missions with you, as well as help Steve and Thor adapt to our world. Occasionally, they will be recalled to SHIELD for missions, as well as tests that evaluate their capability as an Avenger. If they fail," Fury glanced at the girl. "You'll never see them again."

Shivers scuttled down Steve's spine; the girl's expression remained unchanged. "That's inhumane."

"There's nothing humane about Loki or the threats that threatens our world. We _need_ the best to give our world the best chance of survival." He turned towards the lift, his back facing the seated team. "I'll send along the others in a while. For now, meet the potential new co-leader of the Avengers."

The lift doors slid open with a gentle ding. Fury stepped in, gave them one last pointed look before the doors closed, and he was gone.

"What's going on?" a harried Pepper emerged, strawberry blonde hair a tangled mess atop her head. "I heard the commotion. Did something happen? Is something attacking New York again? Is Tony touching alcohol?"

Tony looked up from his mug. "I resent that. I'm perfectly capable of being sober."

"For a whole seven hours that you spent sleeping. It's a new record," Clint snickered.

"_Thankyou _for your contribution Clint. See what _upgrades_ I'll give to your bow for that," Tony sniped back.

"Hey you leave Eliza out of this!" Clint said, rising to his feet defensively.

"You named your bow Eliza?" Tony was chortling so infectiously Steve couldn't help but smile.

"Well it's a _she,_ what else—"

"Boys!" Pepper chided. "Now I don't know about you, but there's a _girl in our living room._" She turned to the girl, offering her a gentle smile. "Hi, what's your name, sweetie?"

The girl didn't blink. "I'm Kennedelia. Kennedelia Coulson."


	2. Chapter 2

_Stark Tower_

"_I'm Kennedelia. Kennedelia Coulson."_

Silence.

Steve shook his head to shoo away the chirping imaginary crickets that had sprung up in his mind, complete with tumbleweed rolling across the vast expanse of the floor.

It didn't help that even Tony, who was fluent in ten languages and proficient in writing another three, had ostensibly forgotten how to speak. And how to close his mouth too, by the look of things.

Steve didn't really blame him. Tony prided himself on knowing everything there was to know about SHIELD. He'd once confessed to harboring the knowledge of how many accents each female spy could emulate (an average of twenty-four), amongst other… _trivia._

(Pepper had made him sleep on the couch for a week after that.)

Up till today, Tony must have thought he knew Coulson too. Apparently not.

The dark-haired archer made a choking sound, drawing Steve's attention. It was one that told of heartache, agony and stifled sobs trying to tear their way forcefully out of his throat. His expression, paralyzed with its usual blank façade, had turned pallid.

He jerked backwards and pulled himself to his feet, abruptly whirling around so the team wouldn't see his chest heaving with shuddering breaths, his face contorted with grief, and his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides emptily. He stalked away, but it was too late. They had already seen his heart breaking in two.

Steve felt something rip in his chest. Coulson had been Clint's best friend. Heck, Coulson had been Clint's _brother._ Clint was still mourning the loss of his loved one.

Steve had caught him staring into space more than once, his lips forming his friend's name, unuttered. _Coulson._ Steve had seen crystal tears form in Clint's eyes right after, a sheen of glassiness glinting in the light, before he blinked rapidly, as though trying to blink away his grief.

Having his best friend's previously unknown daughter stare him in the face couldn't have been the most pleasant feeling in the world. Even Steve himself was personally encompassed in the feeling of consternation and he didn't know Coulson the way Clint did.

If Natasha was shocked, she was hiding it really well. At the girl's— Kennedelia— response, she had simply nodded, her expression devoid of any emotion, as though she had expected this to happen all along.

Steve wouldn't put that past her. She _was_ the Black Widow after all.

Bruce, on the other hand, was excelling in his impression of a statue. He had gone completely rigid, straightened up against the back of the couch after the delivery of the news.

His mouth, like Tony's, was rather inclined to catch flies, rats and the whole pest gang. Briefly, Steve wondered if he could fit a truck in there, then dismissed the notion as soon as it came.

It was Pepper who eventually broke the silence. Since the words had escaped Kennedelia's lips, Pepper's eyes had widened to the point where they were nearly bulging from their sockets. Her lips were parted in surprise, and she leaned forward towards the girl as though she wanted to approach the latter but didn't quite dare to.

Now, however, she started forward, gesturing for the girl, who bore so much resemblance to her father it was a wonder Steve had not guessed her identity earlier, to make herself comfortable on the couch.

"Why don't you take a seat, sweetheart. Would you like something to drink?" Pepper's ever soothing voice interrupted the lazy hum of silence.

Tony blinked, as though Pepper's voice had rebooted a part of him that had gone to sleep. His jaw worked upwards, closing the gap between his lips.

"_You're Coulson's daughter?_" Tony couldn't stymie an incredulous note from his tone. _There was no way—_

Something unreadable flashed across her face. Steve could have sworn it was a multitude of anger, grief and something else, something that tugged at his heartstrings while simultaneously making his stomach churn.

He turned to shoot Tony a reproving look— it was incredibly insensitive, to ask _that_ question— but Pepper had already beaten him to it. Tony shrugged. There was nothing he could do about it anymore, now that it was already out.

The girl gave a sharp, brisk nod. And turned decidedly on her heel to move to the couch without giving Tony a second glance.

When she plopped onto the couch, her expression had smoothed out again and indecipherable. Whatever had made her snap just seconds ago had been quashed out of her heart and pushed to the back of her mind.

Steve couldn't help but wonder if that was going to come back and haunt her one day.

Those penetrating blue eyes roved across the room until they landed on Pepper, enveloping her in an intense blue gaze that made her stifle a gulp. Kennedelia's eyes softened.

"Just water please," she said.

"Of course." Pepper was more than glad to move across the room to the pantry and out of the teenager's gaze.

Silence ensued once more.

"So," Tony said to break the silence, then visibly regretting his choice when she turned those eyes on him. "What's your favorite sport?"

She shifted her gaze to the ground. Tony slumped against the side of the table, huffing out a sigh of relief.

"I don't have one." Was that wistfulness in her tone?

Steve didn't know what compelled him to open his mouth and speak the words he said. Perhaps it was because as a child, he was often too weak to play a sport, no matter how much he wanted to. Perhaps it was because he thought she should get to enjoy her youth, instead of wasting it all on death-defying missions.

Whatever the case, he found the words slipping out of his mouth before they registered in his mind. "I could teach you."

When she looked up at him again, her gaze wasn't that hard to bear anymore. Steve thought he might have detected just the faintest of twinkle emerging from seas of frosty blue.

"I would like that," she said.

And Steve couldn't help but grin.

_Stark Tower: Clint's room_

Clint thought he must be losing his mind.

Coulson was his best friend! How could he have hidden such a big part of his life from Clint? His own _daughter, _for crying out loud. Just yesterday, Clint had been a hundred per cent sure that Coulson had no family other than _him._ He wouldn't have believed anyone who told him otherwise.

And then his _daughter_ had to come along.

There was no refuting her relationship to the late SHIELD agent. They had the same striking blue eyes, ones that reached deep into your soul and dug out all your deep and dark dirty little secrets. (He had never been able to keep a secret from his handler.)

There was that same dark brown hair, that drew resemblance to the mocha Coulson liked to share with Clint and Natasha, and that same stern expression that Coulson got when he was dealing with particularly difficult criminals. (And sometimes, a drunk Clint.)

She looked so much like her father that it physically hurt to be in the same room as her.

_Why, Phil? Why didn't you tell me?_ _I told you everything. I _trusted_ you. _The archer collapsed onto his bed, finally dropping his guard. He let shudders wrack through his body, and rip away through sporadic breaths. He let pent up tears slip over his eyelids and race down his cheeks in tiny shimmering droplets.

_Why? Why wouldn't you tell me?_

And he let himself grief for the first time in many, many months.

_Stark Tower: Living Room_

"Here you go." Pepper walked over to their newest resident, the glass of water between her hands.

She didn't see the fallen couch cushion until it was too late.

"Oh!"

Her foot caught on the cushion, stripping her of her balance and she toppled over, crashing to the ground. The glass, on the other hand, flew out of her grasp, hurtling towards the ground at gravity's command.

Natasha leapt to her feet instinctively, but for all her speed, could do nothing for she was all the way at the other end of the room. Bruce put a hand over his ears, bracing himself for the shattering of glass. Tony set down his mug of coffee, making to rush over to Pepper's side and help her up, while Steve could only stare at the glass of water plunging to its demise.

An end that was never realized.

Steve blinked as the glass of water hovered impossibly inches above the ground, frozen in space. He blinked again. Was he seeing things in slow motion now? Wasn't the cup supposed to have collided with the ground by now?

"Anyone else see that glass floating in mid-air?" Tony's voice was wary as he spoke, eyeing the glass as if it was a tool from outer space.

Steve's throat was dry. "I see it."

"Good. Thought I was the only—"

For the second time today, Tony was robbed of the ability to speak, as the cup of water gradually made its descent and landed gently on the ground.

"What just happened?" Tony asked, a faraway look in his eyes. Steve recognized that look. It was Tony's _I'm-thinking-a-million-things-at-once-no-make-that-a-zillion_ look.

He had worn that look when he'd been analyzing Steve, trying to figure out the serum that made him Captain America instead of the scrawny teenager with a list of illnesses a mile long. He had had that look when he had first thought to make expandable pants for Hulk, his mind running through a zillion ideas for solutions. In other news, that look had also graced his feature when he had been trying to wrap a gift for Pepper's birthday.

Tony's blank gaze searched the room until it found the potential future Avenger, sitting calmly on the couch, unperturbed by what had just happened, seconds ago.

"How did you do that?" Tony demanded.

Pepper pushed herself off the ground, groaning. "_Tony._"

He ignored her. "Well?"

"Director Fury must have forgotten to mention." For the first time, a smile played on her lips.

Dimly, Steve thought to himself how pretty the girl was when she smiled. It was as if there was a glow coming from underneath her skin, lighting her face from inside out.

Her eyes twinkled, the frosty blue sea within them morphing into the playful waves at the beach on a sunny day. The hard angles of her empty expression softened, and the intensity Steve had associated her with, melted away.

"I'm bionic."

**Review Responses**

**Guest (1)- **Hey! Not sure if you're related to the other Guest over there but say you're not, thanks for reviewing! Hope you think the same about this chapter!

**TonyStark-** OMG! _The _Tony Stark is reading my story! LOL. Hahaha thanks for the positive comments. Hope I portrayed _you_ correctly in this chapter too. :D

**Lupinica Friggasdoiter- **Hahaha I know, Bruce is sooooo cute. HAHA. Well, I'm going to try to do canon pairings for the Marvel-owned characters, but if there isn't any, I'd mix them up a little with OCs. But the new team of Avengers _probably_ won't develop romantic relations with the current Avengers team. To be honest, I think Marvel made all of them _not_ age. To keep the comics going etc. _But,_ we can't have a world where the heroes are invincible, because then, there aren't any risks involved, and without risks, a story wouldn't be as intriguing to read. Thanks for your input though.

**CJa-97- **I think you submitted three reviews by accident! Well I guess it all depends on how you look at it. I generally want to make it so that there's risks involved in all these superhero action, so when Captain America does something, it's more self-sacrificial than a form of duty. (And the story becomes a lot more intense to read.) And I'm sorry if I misconstrue anything from canon. Well, this is fanfiction for a reason.

**Thanks to all who followed, favorited, read, and reviewed my story! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Stark Tower: Living Room_

"_I'm bionic."_

Steve had never heard that word in his entire life. Truth to be told, he hadn't heard a lot of words before. The modern colloquial expressions he was trying to catch up on still dazzled him. For once, however, he wasn't the only one who didn't understand.

"What does that mean?" Pepper asked, staggering to her feet and snatching the glass off the floor, as if she was afraid it would fly out of her grasp again.

Kennedelia's smile grew. "It means I can do this."

She crooked a finger, and Steve's heart slid out of place in his ribcage. T-the couch was… moving! It glided smoothly across the ground, not making a single squeal against marble.

The teenaged spy uncurled the rest of the fingers and gave a flick of the wrist. Steve's heart leapt into his throat. (A part of him dimly wondered if she could control the movement of his sporadically beating heart.) The couch lifted cleanly off the ground.

She drew her hand down into her lap and the couch dipped to meet the ground, mimicking her actions. So did his heart, which slammed back into place, overwhelming him with a keen sense of vertigo.

"And this." She hopped off the couch and promptly winked out of existence.

Steve whirled around. Where'd she go?

"Over here!" A voice called out.

He turned, only to see the petite figure of Coulson's progeny crouching on the top of a tall wooden closet, dangerously close to the edge.

He sucked in a deep breath. She needed to back away from the edge. She could fall and—

She did.

Kennedelia straightened up on the top of the closet and took a step forward into the air. A muffled gasp of warning rose into the air and went ignored as she put her other foot forward, pushing herself off the edge of the closet and letting herself plummet to the ground.

Collectively, everyone held their breaths as they watched the girl dive to the ground, her arms spread out as though jumping off tall closets was a regular teenager's hobby. (Then again, Steve wouldn't know. Modern teenagers were, for a lack of better word, _weird._)

Inches from the ground, the teenaged SHIELD agent vanished into thin air again.

The team whipped their heads around, trying to figure out where the girl had gone this time. Steve closed his eyes and murmured a fervent prayer that they wouldn't find her leaping off the side of Stark Tower in an attempt to showcase her talents.

"Hello," a voice, inches away from his face.

His eyes snapped open to meet cerulean eyes staring right at him. Kennedelia had emerged right before him, all in one piece.

And Steve found that he could breathe again.

But she wasn't done. She reached out, clasping his hand in hers. "And this."

Steve glanced up at her in alarm, his lips parting to ask, yell, or say something, (he truly didn't know), but it was too late. Jolts ran through his body, tingling where they spread and touched.

He heaved a sigh of relief. That was uncomfortable, but at least he'd live.

He took that back when mild discomfort segued into pain. His muscles started to contract in his body, tightening in agony. The light tingling he'd dismissed as nothing turned into a blaze, smoldering through his veins. He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe; he couldn't do anything but tremble in time to the jolts tearing through his system.

And suddenly, the pressure in his chest lifted. The pain faded away. His vision cleared, and he found himself writhing on the floor, the girl kneeling by his side.

"That should have killed you," she announced cheerily.

By now, the other members of the team had gotten over their shock. Ha, pun.

"_What?_" Tony's tone was one of outrage. "You **beep** **beep** should have **beeeeeeep**."

"Tony!" Pepper chided, waving a hand in front of her as if to dispel his words. "Steve, are you all right?"

Steve forced the slurred words out from between numb lips. "Codd'vebenbett'r."

"He's fine." A dismissive hand wave.

Incredulous gazes snapped in the bionic girl's direction. Was she _kidding?_ She just tried to electrocute a super soldier! The image of Steve thrashing on the ground, his splayed limbs jerking to a silent odd beat was still fresh in the forefront of their minds.

Natasha pulled herself up and out of the couch so swiftly, it was as if the couch had suddenly been infected with the plague and she didn't want to catch the disease. Her eyes had hardened during the events that led up to the present, frigid green orbs that unveiled an aura of danger bubbling beneath the smooth recalcitrant surface of her blank expression.

Even though her anger wasn't directed at them, the others shrank back in their seats and gulped. This wasn't Natasha Romanoff, the girl they lived with and whom they occasionally got away with teasing. This was Black Widow, whose teammate was just physically threatened. And she had enough.

Tony watched, wide-eyed, as the older spy marched over to Kennedelia. He almost felt sorry for her. _Almost. _Because then, he remembered what she'd done to Steve, and wished he could be by Natasha's side, teaching this girl a lesson. And he would have been too, if he hadn't just witnessed the girl give Steve an electric shock.

Natasha leaned over the girl and said something no one else could hear.

Kennedelia straightened abruptly, all emotions melting off her face and disintegrating into the Great Unknown. She didn't answer, but for a split second, Tony could have sworn he saw fear darting across her blue eyes. He blinked and it was gone, leaving no evidence of its presence.

Natasha swept out of the room without another word.

Silence.

Tony's lips parted on its own accord. "Well that was rather anti-climatic."

"_Tony._" Pepper, as always, exasperated.

"It _was_," he insisted. "Look kid I don't know what good ol' Nat said to you, but you can't come waltzing into _my_ tower and electrocuting _my_ friends. Because oh look around you, you're under _my _roof and _I can kick—_"

"Tony!" Pepper shot him a reproving look. "She's just a kid!"

"No it's fine," the teenaged spy interrupted. "He's right. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Remorse. Tony nodded to himself, satisfied. See? He could do this training of the next Avengers team thing without having to blast them with his repulsors.

If only he'd been listening more carefully, he'd have realized that it wasn't remorse that was weaving its way through her words. It was loneliness, it was neglect and it was pain.

They had more in common than they realized.

_Kennedelia: Memories_

Kennedelia could count on one hand the number of times she'd met her dad. The first time was on her eighth birthday. See, she'd always been different. When she played hide and seek with the other kids, they could never find her. The minute they thought they got her, she was gone, vanished without a trace. Soon, everyone just got tired of trying to look for her.

When she played tag, other kids would cry when she touched them, because her small little hand "really really hurts". And then of course there was the way she seemed to be able to move things without having to physically touch them.

Parents called her a freak. They said her parents must be witches, and she was an abomination. They whisked their children away, told them never to play with her again. Some even called the police.

But the police could never find her either.

What they didn't know was that Kennedelia didn't have parents. Not anymore. When she was six, her mommy and daddy, the one who read her bed time stories and tucked her into bed, took her out to the playground one day, a basket of food for a picnic in one hand.

They said, stay here, they had some errands to run, and would be back in a couple of hours. She hadn't ever been to this playground before, so she was rather excited when she got there. She made hurried promises to be good, and half-hearted goodbye kisses. All she wanted to do was get to the fun; after all, she could talk and hug her parents tonight at bedtime right?

They never came back for her.

For two years, Kennedelia had to fend for herself. Hunger, loneliness and tears were her best friends. But she never gave up. Maybe if she was good, mommy and daddy would come back for her?

And so she hoped, and she dreamt, and one day, a man showed up, offering her a slice of chocolate cake. He reminded her that it was her birthday, and she was eight years old now, a big girl. He said he was here to take her home.

Now Kennedelia wasn't stupid. Many men had tried to bribe her with candy and an invitation to their warm, loving homes. Thankfully, she remembered her parents' warnings of not following strange old men home, and she wasn't going to make that same mistake now.

But there was something different about this man. He had her blue eyes: kindly, blue eyes that sparkled with something that bordered on affection and made her feel all warm and tingly inside. He knew her name. Her full name, the one her parents used only when she was in trouble. And he knew about her powers.

In the end, she agreed to go with him. He took her to this large, large building, the kind that her parents worked at, only bigger. SHIELD, it was called, and it was where she was to be staying.

He taught her about her powers, told her she was unique, she was engineered for a purpose, and that purpose was to help people. He said the people at SHIELD were going to help her learn to help people, was she okay with that?

She was. She loved helping people. Why wouldn't she help people?

And then he dropped the last bombshell.

He told her he was her real daddy.

**Review Responses**

**Lupinica Friggasdoiter- **Hahahaha I'm sorry, I honestly didn't notice until you pointed it out. If it makes you feel any better, I even googled the name to make sure. Cameo? Sure! But I've gotta wait till Thor makes an appearance. I'm assuming that you want the role of Thor's shape-shifting twin?

**D3STINY-** Hi! I hope she's not a Mary Sue either but I really can't judge. Yeah sometimes I get lazy too so I understand how you feel LOL. About 'bionic', hope you understand it now! Feel free to ask me if you don't! :D

**Thanks to everyone that followed and favorited! :)**


End file.
